Some Things Are More Important
by kittenkvs
Summary: Ginny Weasley, skirt chasing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies is wounded terribly in a game against the Falmout Falcons. Knocked from her broom Ginny suffers severe memory loss and wakes in St. Mungo's with no idea who anyone is. She knows her Healer is important somehow, that Luna Lovegood means something but what? What will Ginny remember? FEMSLASH FLUFFY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **AN: I love femme slash. Loooove it. I've written quite a few and have two on going, thanks for the reviews so far on those but I wrote them before I wrote this one. When I first started it, I had no idea where it was going to go. Someone said they loved the Quidditch sequence and I started typing out another. This, by far, is my favorite of all my fanfictions that I've written. So, I'm posting it all at once, please let me know what you think. I think I've finally achieved here what I was trying to in the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny growled, giving her broom a tug and pulled up, out of the way. Blaise Zabini smirked as he shot past, twirling wildly to keep her off of him, of course. Falmouth was so much better with him and bloody Malfoy. It was just like Hogwarts all over again and they were positively _infuriating_.

"FINNEY!" She roared at the hulking Beater for the Holyhead Harpies, her team, "GET YOUR SHITE TOGETHER!" laying out on her broom, she decided to try a move she hadn't in years, pushing it to a whole new level to chase Blaise. Another Harpie Chaser, roaring at the other Beater and by the name of Hexia Nines saw what she was doing and laid out as well. They were going to target Blaise Zabini and _take him out._ Ginny could only hope that their Keeper, Charles Wingham, would recognize what was about to happen and move in time.

Ginny leaned lower, nearly laying herself flat to her broom and snarled as her helmet blew off. She never tied the strap tightly enough, it was uncomfortable. She'd fetch it or another after she showed up Blaise. Her long and dark red hair whipped wildly behind her and she glanced to her left, spotting Hexia. Jerking her head to the right to signal which way she was going, Ginny swerved and Hexia joined her.

To be sure she could stop, Ginny slid her foot back, hooking the strap of dragonhide leather (a gift from Charlie) into the brooms stand. Blaise was fast, he'd make her have to stand on it to stop at all. He was also close, speeding toward Wingham to make the goal. Wingham spotted her and nodded, leaning slightly.

The blasted ex-Slytherin spotted the nod or the lean, perhaps both and looked over his shoulder, crystal blue eyes widening. Ginny was flattered that he'd studied her enough to know any of her routines and plays.

"too bad I'm a lesbian." she smirked, lowering a tad more and giving him a fierce look. He checked over his other shoulder and spotted Hexia but there was no time. She was going to breeze up beside him, force him to the right and if he still tried to make the goal, Ginny would buzz by to snatch it well before it reached Wingham. _Really_ , she thought smugly, _I should have been a Seeker._ Someone shouted behind her but she was too focused. Speaking of Seekers, she was sure it had been Malfoy, Falmouth's Seeker and Captain.

Blaise did the only thing he could do to avoid this play, he veered straight up, swinging the Quaffle like a bowling ball, as Hermione had told her it was called, straight for Wingham. Ginny snarled, ready for him, ignoring Malfoy yelling her name now and caught the Quaffle. She'd just had time to register the look of fear on Wingham's face, the fear in Malfoy's voice and she turned, eyes wide and standing on her broom. The first bludger smacked her right in the stomach, forcing the air out of her and she dropped the Quaffle, and let go of her broom.

Luckily, Charlie's boots held tightly to the stand. Blaise, too far away, was diving, hand outstretched to grab Ginny as the broom swung her about wildly and she struggled to do a sit up, to grab hold of her broomstick. It was normally such an easy thing to do but she was sure she had several broken ribs. The second bludger was slammed down by Falmouth, the crowds were roaring so loudly that she couldn't hear Draco's shout but she saw him diving into a Wronskei Feint and she knew the other was coming back, having knocked Wingham for a loop.

Letting her muscles relax, Ginny dropped, and had time to realize her mistake, to realize she'd dropped right into the path of the bludger as it smacked her into the held consciousness long enough to know she was falling. She knew Blaise and Draco would reach her and had the sense to stretch out her arms before everything went black.

Ginny dreamed. She dreamed she was a little girl, flying through the air led by two horses. One was white, one was black. Strange creatures surrounded her with long sticks, the tips glowing while their faces and voices faded in and out. She dreamed of a pack of red bears, roaring and yelling and crying. Looking down at herself, Ginny realized she was a bear too. The bears were sad because the horses had taken her away, she supposed.

The Ginny was smiling, and she knew who she was. She was Ginny Weasley, Holyhead Harpie Chaser of the Year. Or, forever, in her opinion. But, Ginny had no idea where she was. The room was pure and white and startling. A whistle blew in the distance and she grinned, recognizing the call of the Hogwarts Express.

 _Ginny!_

A beautiful voice sang her name, like an angel, shouting in the distance. Somehow, the voice was in her head though, not in the strange, white train station.

"Wotcher, Gin!" a man boomed, "what are you doin here so soon?" Ginny turned and her heart exploded with happiness, sending shots through her entire body, right into her soul. She immediately began to sob, even though she didn't know how it was possible, tripping over to her brother and flinging herself into his arms.

"FRED!" Fred laughed, holding her tightly and swaying back and forth as he cried too, taken too soon in battle.

"Oy, Ninny." He sighed, voice nearly a whisper, "I've missed you so."

"Oh Fred, I love you." she whispered, "we all do, we love you so much, we miss you every day." He nodded, cupping her face and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I miss you too, littlest love." He whispered, voice tight. Tears continued to stream down her face freely and the train's whistle blew, still far off but getting closer. "you're not supposed to be here, Gin."

 _Ginny Weasley! You will not give up! DO YOU HEAR ME?_

"I'm...I'm dead." Ginny realized, looking around, "I'm dead and- oh, Fred! The bludger!" He nodded, sad,

"Gin, I'd love to keep you." he whispered, "and tell George I love him, and mum- oh, just tell them all. Tell them I'm whole and happy, and I'll be waiting when they get here too. But, the train is coming and it's just not your time, baby sister."

 _Ginny!_

The angel was more distant now, still in Ginny's head. But, Fred tilted his as though listening and grinned,

"she seems nice."

"I...they need me, don't they?" Fred nodded, "but...I've missed you, Fred. I don't-"

"I love you, Gin, and you're not a bear." Fred whispered and she closed her eyes, clinging to the feel of his hands on her face, the feel of his lips on her forehead. "go home, Gin. Go home."

 **AN2 Did you cry? I cried. I cried hard. I love Fred. Sigh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

"I'm not a bear." Ginny mumbled. She frowned, opening her eyes. She was so confused. The bright whiteness of the strange king's cross was still there but Fred was gone. In Fred's place was pain. So much pain. The pain was filled with confusion and she could hear the bears roaring in the distace, ringing through the pain in her head. "I'M NOT A BEAR!" She roared as loudly as she could, "GO AWAY!"

"She's awake!" More of the strange creatures were swarming around, their bright green bodies making them hard to look at.

"FRED!" she shrieked, hoping he'd come and save her. He'd saved her before, a hundred times over. "FRED!" someone began to wail. She was pretty sure it was a bear. Heaving with the pain, her angel appeared and she relaxed, knowing the pain would be over soon, admiring the gold halo. "so pretty."

"She's bloody _flirting_!" one of the bears shouted and the pink, blurred mouth of the angel smiled, leaning closer.

"It's good to have you back, Ginny. Now, sleep." The angel had a twig, like the green creatures and in horror, Ginny realized that the angel was one of the green creatures. She tried to struggle but it was too late. Everything went black again and she was falling.

Again, Ginny dreamed. These dreams were stranger than the ones before. They were filled with strange people whose names she didn't know. It took a long time to realize that all of the red head boys were the same boys over and over, at different ages.

One broke a lamp and blamed her, another laughed with her, and she got lots of hugs in lots of fights. Then, they were leaving, a little at a time and new people- new, nameless faces, were coming in. Not many seemed important. There was a boy with black hair and bright green eyes and a girl with bushy brown hair. There were so many faces that she loved. Then, she slipped into nightmares; nightmares of a Dark man. He killed one of the boys but, for the life of her, Ginny didn't know who they were though she felt terrible for them both.

Then, there were girls, so many girls and Ginny wanted to flirt with them, to chat, but she had no idea who they were. Then a ball, and she instinctively jerked away. Suddenly, all of the faces melted away and the ball was multiplying, chasing her. They hit her again and again. A strange blonde man, one of the faces from before and a darker man were reaching for her but she was falling and falling, and the balls were pounding into her.

Ginny woke with a start and screamed, panting and wheezing from the effort. Everything was blurry now but the balls were gone. Her heart pounded in her chest and she struggled in the blurry darkness to see what was around her but she couldn't. Suddenly, a light shined in the darkness and she turned, panicking as she remembered the green creatures from before. This was the one she'd thought was an angel.

A light flicked on and the woman had a smile in her voice, immediately relaxing Ginny who knew now that she was awake,

"Hello, Ginny, how are you feeling?" Ginny reached out, wanting to touch the girl but couldn't. She reached out instead and touched Ginny's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. She frowned. Ginny. She was Ginny.

"I'm...I can't see." Ginny scowled, "what...what happened?"

"You were hit with several bludgers," the woman replied, "do you know who I am?"

"I can't see you." Ginny stressed, wanting to remember, "but...no. I don't remember being hit either."

"Do you know what a bludger is?" Ginny frowned, thinking, wanting to have the right answer.

"It's...it's a ball. In...a game. Quidditch! I play Quidditch!"

"Yes! You do, and it is a ball," the woman replied, "now, my name is Healer Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. We went to school together, do you remember me?"

"No." Ginny frowned, shaking her head, "I don't. I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Yes." the Healer sounded sad, "and your eyes...you're nearly blind now, from the injury. We've got you some glasses that will fix that." Ginny reached out for them, not entirely sure what glasses were, but thinking they were small. "Here," the woman sighed, sliding them on her face, "there, is that better?"

Ginny blinked as everything came into focus and nodded, grinning at the pretty woman. Luna smiled back.

"That's a lot better, thank you."

"Do you remember me now?"

"Sort of." Ginny frowned, "I remember your face but I only know your name is Luna because you told me."

"You've got some memory loss for certain, we just can't be sure how much." Luna nodded, "and that's alright if you don't remember me. I have a book of pictures I'd like you to look at but, first, is there anyone you remember?"

"Not really." Ginny scowled, "I remember a bunch of faces. A bunch of red haired folks, a bloke with black hair and a girl with brown hair mostly."

"That's your family." Luna smiled, nodding, "now, let's look at these pictures. This, here, what is it?"

"Are you going to make me list all of these?" Ginny asked, looking at the crude drawings. Luna nodded and Ginny sighed, pointing to each and rattling them off.

"Broom, cauldron, potion, wand, Quaffle, bed, glass, train."

"Now, these." Ginny sighed and rattled them off again. Then, again. Eventually, they got through the whole book, Ginny grumbling the names before they finished.

"People are going to be sad that I don't remember them," she frowned, "when will I? Will I at all?"

"Eventually." Luna nodded, "that's our hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny sighed heavily, stressed out. Her family had just left. She knew they were her family because Luna said they were and she remembered their faces, but she didn't remember them. Every time they came back, they wanted her to remember, but she just couldn't. It wasn't like she wasn't trying. She wanted to remember them as badly as they wanted her to.

Now, Luna was going to take her out of the hospital. She was taking a leave to help Ginny, and Ginny knew that was important. She knew she was important to this woman, for how she acted. But, for all she knew, Luna treated all of her patients the same. Scowling, she trotted out into the hall, determined to find out.

"You need something, Ginny?"

"Nope." She grinned at Healer Fabin. Ginny was a restless spirit and the Healers had gotten used to her being up and wandering around. She peeked into the rooms as she walked, waiting to find Healer Lovegood. Finally, she did, discovering her talking to a small child. Ducking behind an alcove, Ginny peeked out to watch, grinning at a nurse who winked as she passed, shaking her head.

Several people passed Ginny, all shaking their heads at her antics as she snuck about for a while, watching Luna interact with her patients.

"What _are_ you doing?" an amused voice asked. Ginny knew that voice. She turned, smiling at Nurse Jones.

"Watching Healer Luna, what are _you_ doing?"

"Watching _you_." the matronly woman chuckled, ducking into the alcove with Ginny, "what are we watching her for?"

"I think I might be special to her." Ginny frowned, "or she is supposed to be special to me. I don't know, so, I'm watching her to find out how she treats her other patients."

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Nurse Jones said, voice highly amused.

"If you're both quite done, you're welcome to join me for lunch." Luna said as she passed, frightening both. "Ginny, you've been following me all day and not eaten a bite."

"Busted." Nurse Jones chuckled. Ginny wrinkled her nose and lifted her chin, strolling dramatically behind Luna with huge steps and swinging her arms. She always wore a too white, too started hospital robe and Luna always wore her too green Healer robes. They made quite the sight and gave several people genuine smiles as they made their way down the halls toward the lunchroom with Nurse Jones following. "Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Ginny?"

"Yep."

"That's all that matters." Luna giggled, shaking her head and smiling at a laughing child in passing. "Ginny, why were you following me?"

"No reason," Ginny lied, pulling a face at a child with dragon pox who giggled at her as she strolled around a corner, "why are you so nice?"

"I am the same way I've always been, for the most part." Luna replied, choosing a seat and sitting down. It was how she said it and Ginny knew it was supposed to mean _something_ , she just didn't know what. Nurse Jones had drifted off and now it was just the two of them. Ginny sighed, placing a hand on Luna's.

"I'm really sorry that I don't remember you, Luna." she said quietly, making sure there was plenty of honesty in her voice, "I'm sure that I'm supposed to, I just...I'm sorry. You're a very nice lady." Luna smiled sweetly back, patting her hand,

"thank you, Ginny." she replied, a house elf bringing them some soup, "now, eat. We've a very busy day once my shift is over."

Ginny sighed, nodding.

"Excuse me," a young man said, stepping up to the table. Ginny looked up, "you're Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me." Ginny grinned, nodding. She just waited. The boy pulled a magazine out of his robes and handed it to her.

"Will you sign this for me?"

"Oh sure." Ginny nodded, frowning at the cover. There was a picture of herself and it was a Quidditch Weekly. Across the top it said HOLYHEAD HARPIES HOTTEST STAR in silver flashing letters. Her photo self looked fierce, flying head on into the camera before pulling up to a stop and winking, Quaffle under her arm. Ginny signed it and he scampered off. She grinned and looked at Luna, "I must have been a ham."

"You're still a ham." Luna rolled her eyes.

 **AN2: Sorry for the short chapter. Question! Can you tell that I normally a Ginny basher? I'm curious but, see, my gf is a redhead with a bad attitude and I'm sorta writing her into Ginny's place I think. I didn't do it on purpose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

"It's not much." Luna frowned, looking around. Ginny sat down her bag and looked around as well. Luna lived in a small, two bedroom cottage made of huge round stones. The plants seemed to take over the place, inside and out, some peaking through windows and Ginny wasn't sure which side they'd started on originally.

A small table sat in the middle of the tiny kitchen, two chairs at it, with a vase of tiger lilies in the center, set on a white tea cozy. The floor was white washed, as well as the plank doors. The entire thing had a sort of enchanted feel with a large fireplace in the living room and in the kitchen, fire crackling away.

"I like it." Ginny beamed, "it's like a children's book."

"Oh, well...thank you." Luna nodded, crossing to one of the bedrooms. It's walls had been white washed but the floors were plain stone here. A bed set on one wall and a dresser on the other, more white tea cozies but the bedspread was yellow and there were daisies growing in the window. "this will be your room."

"Thank you, Luna, it's rather nice." Ginny smiled, her glasses slipping down her nose. Luna left her then and Ginny unpacked the smattering of clothes her mother had brought her along with the photo album, even though she didn't remember any of the photos being taken. She frowned, flipping through it for the hundredth time, hoping she would remember anything.

"Still nothing?" Ginny shook her head, looking up to Hermione.

"No." she frowned, crossing to the bed to sit down and Hermione joined her. So far, the woman had been her greatest ally. Hermione had told her like it was, listing facts and dates, explaining things with ease and had no problem doing so.

"It'll come to you." Hermione sighed, rubbing her back, "just keep trying."

"Hermione?" Ginny looked up at the door, making sure Luna wasn't near. She could see one of the blonde's feet, sitting at the kitchen table, "did I do something to Luna?"

"Not that I know of, no." Hermione frowned, "why?"

"She just seems so _sad_." Ginny frowned, "about me."

"Well, she's your friend." Hermione frowned, "she's supposed to be sad that you don't remember her. We all are."

"No." Ginny sighed, sagging, "it's more than that, so much more, and I don't remember. I don't remember it even a bit." Hermione's silence spoke volumes and Ginny's head snapped around, "what? Have you remembered something?"

"No," Hermione bit her lip, "but..."

"But what?" Ginny demanded.

"Well, remember how we talked about you being a lesbian?" Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed, "you weren't... you had a lot of lady friends, Gin. A lot. You never _bragged_ about it, or anything like that but...well, you were just running through them. I suppose, Luna is rather pretty..." Ginny nodded. Luna was gorgeous. "you...something may have happened between the two of you that you don't remember and she does. It's a possibility. You went to the hospital often enough, playing Quidditch."

"Oh." Ginny sighed, nodding, "that could be it."

"I brought you some things." Hermione went on, changing the subject. She gestured to a few bags on the floor, "there are tabloids in there- about you. Keep in mind that they're _tabloids_ but maybe they'll help. There's a journal in there that was yours, and a teddy bear, as well as more photos and books about the war that would pertain to your past."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny smiled, squeezing her hand, "I appreciate all you're doing to try and help me." Hermione nodded, smiling sadly.

"Rose- my daughter- she'd like to come see you but..."

"It's best not." Ginny sighed, nodding, "I understand. Tell her...tell her I'm sorry and I miss her- not remembering her." Hermione smiled and nodded, leaving soon after.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny screwed up any courage she may have and bypassed the bags entirely, heading straight for Luna. She sat down at the table where an empty cup waited on a saucer and she filled it with the tea pot behind them, noticing soup cooking on the stove. Luna was looking calmly out the window, the sun making her hair shine and Ginny sighed, leaning on the table and setting her cup down,

"Luna, did we date?" Luna's head whipped around and she scowled. Ginny knew she'd hit a nerve.

"Why?" she asked, "do you remember something?" There, that had been it. Ginny bit her lip and shook her head,

"no. But... I thought you were terribly sad to just have been my friend." she looked down at her cup, angry with herself, "so I asked Hermione. She said...she said I ran through a lot of girls." Luna sighed, leaning back,

"so you didn't remember anything?" That stung. Ginny looked up,

"you really want me to, don't you?" she asked, frowning, "just...just tell me what I did, Luna, please. Just hit me with it."

"We didn't date." Luna frowned, shaking her head, "you came in for a broken wrist and I healed it. You flirted a bit and then left. That was it. Then, you came back, drunk, when I was finished with my shift. I didn't realize right away and...well, things got out of hand. We had sex and when I woke up, you were gone."

"I am so sorry I did that." Ginny huffed, "and I'm so bloody sorry I don't remember."

"I don't think you remembered then, Gin. I saw you the next day."

"I couldn't even remember that!" Ginny slammed her cup down and stood, nearly knocking her chair over before stalking out of the house and sitting on a stone bench with more plants. Luna followed, sitting calmly beside her and looking out over the small duck pond, waiting. "you're a saint, you know that?" Ginny asked, turning to her teary eyed.

"Are you about to cry?"

"No." Ginny scowled, "I don't remember much, but, I remember that I don't cry."

"Everyone cries."

"Shut it, Luna." Ginny scowled, looking back to the pond. Luna shook her head and hugged the girl forcefully. Then, Ginny began to cry. She cried for Luna, for each brother, for her parents and nieces and nephews, for Harry, for Quidditch, for everything. She cried and cried, clinging to Luna, until she couldn't cry any more. "an angel."

"What?"

"I said you were a saint." Ginny sighed, scrubbing her face and running her hands through her short hair- cut because of the things they'd needed to do and Ginny rather liked it, so she kept it that way. "But, when I first came to, I remember thinking you were an angel." She scowled at Luna's giggle, "what's funny?"

"You also thought you were a bear."

"A bear?" Ginny blinked. Luna nodded, "you died right in front of me and I panicked, doing Muggle CPR. When we got you back, you woke up for just a moment and shouted I AM NOT A BEAR!" Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, logically, I'm not a bear." she grinned, "obviously."

"Obviously." Luna giggled, nodding.

"Luna, I really am-"

"Don't." Luna smiled, patting her knee, "really, Gin. I was just as much at fault. You were knee deep in wasted and I didn't even bother to notice. It just wasn't meant to happen. You shouldn't have and I should have noticed you were drinking. We're equally guilty."

"I must have been rather smooth, to drink that much and not be visibly drunk." Luna shrugged and headed into the house. Ginny scowled, following, "you didn't want to notice, did you? Luna, did you have a crush on me?" she said it teasingly, trying to lighten the mood and Luna wrinkled her nose over her shoulder, eyes sparkling playfully. "you did! You had a crush on me!"

Luna shot off into the trees and Ginny laughed, giving chase, pushing the huge banana leaves out of the way. Thunder boomed over head and it started to drizzle but neither cared, slamming through the foliage and hiding, laughing. Luna peeked around a huge palm, her white dress sticking to her now. The chill from the rain had her nipples hard and Ginny had the breath knocked from her at the sight. Luna laughed and took off, spotted, and Ginny stood still, rain dripping from her fringe, down her back.

Her fists clenched and she got a warm heat in her belly, pooling there. This she remembered, this was special. She grinned, shaking rain water out of her hair and taking off after the blonde who'd come to see if she was okay. Seeing Ginny running, the silhouette of her body firmly visible against the thin white fabric, Luna shrieked and took off. Ginny laughed and took the turn too hard, sliding in the mud and landing on her bottom.

"are you alright?" Luna asked breathlessly. Ginny had her head down, shoulders shaking, hands in the mud. Frowning, Luna crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Gin? You alright?"

"I'm wonderful." Ginny looked up, laughing. She reached up, smearing mud down Luna's face, "aren't you so pretty."

"You're so pretty." Luna said dryly, cupping Ginny's face in her muddy hands, dragging them down her neck and wiping the backs across her shirt front. Ginny let out an enraged wail and Luna plopped down in the mud, flinging it at eachother, laughing until they couldn't breathe. Shrugging, Ginny flopped back into the mud, looking up at the dreary sky. Luna shrugged and joined her, hands behind her head.

"I love the rain!" Ginny grinned, "Luna! I remember that I love the rain!" She yelled the last bit, excited.

"Oh wonderful." Luna laughed, "I also love the rain. It's cleansing."

"I LOVE THE RAIN!" Ginny screamed, laughing. Luna laughed freely, hands going to the air.

"I LOVE THE RAIN!"

They screamed and laughed and lay there until it got too chilly and Luna made them go in, trading turns in the shower but not before Luna got several photos. When Ginny came back out, Luna was asleep on the couch, and it was a tad chilly. Frowning, Ginny went and put some fire wood on the fire and grabbed a fluffy blanket, laying it over her. She took the book in her hand, something about memories, and set it aside, pushing her glasses up to watch her. Luna was something else, she was beautiful. She was amazing. She would love to go back in time and shove her foot up her own ass for hurting her.

Ginny sighed, stretching out on the overstuffed chair and propping her feet up on the ottoman to try and remember Luna, anything about Luna. Nothing came to her and she fell asleep, trying to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny woke up, covered in a second warm blanket to find Luna's blanket neatly folded and the girl missing. She grinned, smelling breakfast and shuffled into the kitchen. Luna smiled, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her before getting her own. Ginny grinned, snatching a fork, and began to eat.

"I don't know how you like your eggs." Luna offered.

"Sunny side up." Ginny paused, "see, I remember that." Then, something occured to her, "Luna, what if I never remember anything?"

"You may not." Luna replied, "that's a reality you must face, Gin." Ginny nodded, looking around,

"what if I don't want to remember?"

"Hm?"

"Well, when I got out of the shower, I read over some of my tabloids." Ginny sighed, "and... I know they're just tabloids... but, fuck, after last night... I don't know that I want to remember who I was. Can't I just make new memories?"

"You certainly can." Luna nodded, "but you need to always try to remember. Perhaps, try not being so hard on yourself."

"I think I've always been that way." Ginny frowned, scooping the rest of her eggs into her mouth. She nodded, "I know I have. So, anything planned for today?"

"Not really." Luna replied, "I planned the first week for you to get adjusted to the house and living here. Though, we do need to go shopping. You've now eaten enverything I can cook." She shrugged, "I never learned."

"Didn't your mum teach you?"

"My mum died, Gin."

"Fuck." Ginny growled, "I knew that, didn't I?"

"Yes but I was small." Luna laughed, "you're not offending. Go, get dressed and we'll go to Hogsmeade to get groceries."

An hour later, they were walking through the small village, visiting all of the shops. It seemed every where she went, someone recognized Ginny. It didn't bother Luna so she signed autographs, thanked people for compliments and went on.

"Would you like this on your tab, Miss Ginny?" Ginny looked up at the grocer, frowning.

"I'm sorry," she offered, "I've been knocked in the head, and I don't remember much of anything. Do...do I have a tab?"

"Yes, paid by Gringotts regularly." the man nodded, "and my name is Sam. Don't worry about it, I was just your grocer." Gold. Ginny had gold. Piles of it. She remembered piles and piles of gold.

"Can I... can I cook?" she asked suspiciously. The man nodded,

"yes, I imagine so. You always told me all the things you were going to make and Molly Weasley is known for her fantastic cooking."

"We're buying a lot more." Ginny told Luna, "on me. I'll see if I can remember how to cook and teach you some." Luna nodded and they broke off, gathering armfuls and loading the table up while Sam laughed.

Laughing, the girls left, arms full of bags with more bags in them, shrunken down. A dark man, with impossibly tanned skin and long dread locks walked toward them with an especially long legged blonde man, his hair tied back in a pony tail. Ginny frowned, staring at them and came to a stop, reaching for a wand she'd left at home.

"Ginny! You reached for your wand!" Luna beamed.

"Get away from them, Luna." Ginny warned, watching the men get closer, "something irritates me about them." The men saw them looking and headed their way. Luna stepped back to watch, saying nothing.

"Do you... remember us?" the blonde asked.

"No." Ginny growled, fingers twitching. Suddenly, she had a flashback. They were reaching for her and she was falling. She gasped, stepping back, "you tried to save me."

"Don't go telling anyone." the italian said. Ginny frowned, she knew he was italian. She scowled, doing her best to remember.

"ZABINI!" The italian jumped and Ginny grinned, "YOU'RE BLAISE ZABINI!"

"Yes." He smirked, nodding, "I am. Chaser for the-"

"Falmouth Falcons. And you, you're Draco Malfoy." Ginny pointed, "all around pain-in-my-arse and Seeker."

"Oh, Gin," Luna sighed with relief, "do you remember anything else?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, "but, I remember them." she paused, trying to think, "and I knew them...in school, Hogwarts or whatever. But... that's it. I remember right before the accident mainly."

"That's good though, isn't it?" Draco asked. Luna nodded,

"it's excellent. Draco, would you write Harry and tell him? He'll tell the others. I want to get her home now." Ginny sighed, wishing Luna's home really was her own. She frowned as they walked away, looking to Luna,

"Luna, do I have my own home?"

"Yes." Luna nodded, "a flat in muggle London. However, you didn't spend much time there. I thought we'd go to Hogwarts first."

"That makes sense." Ginny grinned, nodding, "maybe I'll remember after all."

Ginny could not remember how to cook, she discovered a few hours later, but she did know how to do things on instinct. So, it wasn't the best tasting food, but it wasn't inedible, by any means and both girls were happy with the triumph. Ginny sighed, looking over to Luna, reading another memory book, and frowned, tossing a copy of Quidditch Weekly aside. She crawled over, snatching the book from Luna and set it aside,

"I'm done with remembering, done with memories, for tonight. I want to learn now."

"Alright." Luna smiled, turning to face her. Both girls sat cross legged on the couch, wrapping blankets around them while the fire crackled merrily behind Ginny. "what would you like to learn?" Ginny grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her and grinned, tucking her chin on top of it,

"I want to learn about you."

"Me?" Luna frowned, head tilted, "why me?"

"Because I want to know." Ginny countered, "everything."

"Well, everything is a lot to tell, Ginny." Luna said softly, "ask me questions."

"What's your favorite food?" Ginny asked, lifting her head.

"Avocado and bacon sandwiches on toast." Luna smiled. Ginny frowned, they hadn't gotten any avocados. She couldn't remember if she liked them. "with a bit of honey." Luna added, "and...my favorite color is green."

"I think mine is silver." Ginny offered, "what's you favorite thing to do?"

"Sit in the rain."

"Score." Ginny grinned, "I know mine is playing Quidditch. What... what's your favorite sweet?"

"Mmm," Luna beamed, "I've only had them once. They're little strawberries, dipped in dark chocolate and then caramel, and then milk chocolate. White chocolate is drizzled over the top and the caramel oozes out when you bite it. It's divine." Ginny tried to push the mental image of Luna eating that out of her head, heat pooling in her belly. The thought was very sticky, and very erotic. "my favorite drink is fresh pumpkin juice." Luna went on, oblivious, "and I love to heal people- and I get to wear green robes."

"Go on." Ginny grinned, stretching out to lay back in a more comfortable position, entranced by watching Luna's mouth move.

"Magical creatures are my favorite thing," Luna smiled, "I just love animals of all sorts. I wish I could afford to have some. My dream is to save enough money up to start a shelter for animals of all sorts. I also, clearly, adore growing plants. I've a green thumb, or so Neville tells me when he comes up. I like to dance as well, but...well, I've not done it very often."

"Have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded but didn't elaborate. "I've no idea if I have." Ginny snorted, "must have but I don't remember. I hope she's not going to come around, my gut tells me that'd be a mess." Luna's eyes narrowed and it vanished so fast that Ginny wasn't sure if she'd seen it so she went on. "do you like to fly?"

"On thestrals." Luna nodded, "brooms are cold. They frighten me a bit."

"What was your favorite subject in school?"

"Care of Magical Creatures." Luna smiled, "and yours was Divination, I remember you telling me that. Or, perhaps, I read it somewhere."

They chatted well into the night, until Luna went to bed. Ginny grabbed a piece of parchment and jotted out a letter to Hermione, sending it with the tiny owl, the only one Luna could afford. It was short and sweet.

H- You were right, I messed up. I want to make up for it. She likes strawberries, dipped in dark chocolate, then caramel, then milk chocolate with white chocolate on top. I know, it sounds divine. Please try to find them for me and get some, use my money or bring me my key and I'll pay you back. Get a big box, please. -G


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny stretched her legs out under the table, head tilting to watch Luna's bum as she made breakfast, and honestly, she couldn't have made herself feel bad about it if she'd tried. Luna hummed softly, swaying her hips as she made an attempt at pancakes. It was mesmerizing and Ginny wondered if she knew. An impatient owl's shriek had Ginny going for her wand again, startled.

She glowered at the tawny bird, snatching the letter addressed to her and swatted at it. It hissed and flew to Luna who was more than happy to feed it treats while Ginny opened the letter.

 _Ginny,_

 _I was so excited that you remembered Draco and Blaise, that's wonderful news. As for Luna, well, I know you and I know her. Well, the old you. I'm sure you were a complete dick, with no excuse and probably hurt her feelings._

 _However, I highly disliked the absolute tarts you dated or brought around before. Air headed slags, every single one. Luna could be perfect for you, so, I'm so_ _ **EXCITED TO HELP!**_ _However, I must warn you, if you hurt Luna again- I will have to come for you. I'm on the hunt for your berries as we speak._

 _Stop being so hard on yourself._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione Weasley_

 _PS: ROSE SAYS HI!_ (written in a five year old's messy scrawl, taking up a foot and a half of parchment)

Ginny grinned, laughing, and tucked the letter away to meet Luna's blue eyes, Hermione's infuriating owl on her shoulder, nuzzling her hair. It stopped to glare at her.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, "I don't like you either." She pointed her fork at it before taking a bite of her pancakes and forcing them down. They were a bit burnt on the outside, raw on the inside, "oh..you know, I'm not very hungry."

"You don't have to lie." Luna warned, cutting into her own, "this is gross."

"I tried." Ginny offered meekly, chewing on a piece of bacon. Luna nodded, grabbing a loaf of bread and making toast. Hermes the owl hung around a bit longer before flying off. "I want to go to Hogwarts today." she sighed, eating her toast and honey, "and then we need to get some avocados for you." Luna smiled gently and Ginny stretched again, "maybe I should try flying?"

"Yes, I think that would be safe with Madame Hooch nearby." Luna smiled, "she's the Quidditch coach at Hogwarts."

Ginny remembered the smells of Hogwarts and they ate a small brunch provided by the house elves but that was it. Luna even took her to classes, sitting in on some and by nightfall, Ginny's hand was cramping with the autographs she'd signed. But they headed to the Pitch with Madame Hooch anyway, having retrieved the ex Slytherin from the dungeons.

"Miss Weasley." A portrait nodded and Ginny spun, frowning. She recognized the man, recognized his smirk. She grinned,

"Professor Snape!"

"Everyone remembers Professor Snape." Luna smiled when they walked away. Ginny was sure that meant something, but she didn't know what. He had, however, directed Luna to some books she'd jotted down and several Occulemency Masters he'd known when he was alive. She was terribly excited but Ginny wasn't. She was focused on trying to remember flying.

But there was no need to worry. As soon as the broom smacked into her hand and her fingers instinctively closed around it, she remembered. She stood there, smelling the grass on the Pitch, memories flooding in. She remembered Bill sitting her on his broom and falling off when they both lost control. She remembered sneaking out and learning to fly, the feel of the wind in her hair, her admiration for Charlie who should have played professionally, the fierce feeling of competition, the crowds screaming her name.

Letting out a cheer, Ginny hopped on the broom and took off. Luna cried out but Madame Hooch calmed her, smiling as Ginny raced around and around in circles, ducking into spins, spirals and death defying dives. When she landed, grinning, she turned to Madame Hooch, breathless.

"May I borrow this broom?"

"Of course, Miss Weasley."

"Come on, Luna." she grinned, gesturing to the space behind her, "let me fly us home." Luna chewed her lip but the sparkle in Ginny's eye forced her to give in. Tying a knot in the handles of her bag, she straddled the broom and clung tightly to Ginny, not even off of the ground. "Thank you, Madame Hooch, so much."

"I thought this might happen." the cat eyed woman smiled, nodding, "you two have fun." Laughing, Ginny kicked off, taking it slow so she could breathe through Luna's tight grip. She dipped low over the lake, swaying the broom from side to side, it's powerful tail wind rippling water behind them. She even let go with one hand, dipping it into the cool water. Luna still clung to her, reaching out one hand to do the same and relaxing a bit when she didn't fall off.

Ginny sighed happily, Luna behind her, clinging to her with her face pressed into the red heads shoulder blades, turned to watch the scenery pass. Ginny ascended before Hogsmeade, flying low over the city so they could look at all the twinkling lights and Luna hugged her tightly, a hug, not a desperate grasp. Ginny grinned, swaying off over the forest in the direction of Luna's house, as the girl pointed. Ginny looked back,

"do you trust me?"

"What?"

"do you trust me?" Ginny repeated seriously. Luna bit her lip and scooted closer but nodded. Ginny smirked mischeviously as it began to rain again and dropped the broom, diving into a wide spiral. Luna shrieked, wrapping her legs around Ginny's waist, clinging to her middle, and then she was laughing as Ginny showed off, doing varaious aerial acrobatics before landing. Luna disentangled herself and walked in while Ginny sat there, remembering just moments before, committing every second to memory. She knew what she had to do then. Dismounting, she sat the broom to the side of the door and ducked in.

Luna sat at the table with a cup of tea, a cup and towel in Ginny's as well as Hermes, hissing and glaring on her shoulder. Ginny pointed threateningly at the owl and grinned when she saw the package and letter. She opened it quickly,

 _Ginny,_

 _Damn right you're paying for it, these were expensive. Of course Draco knew where to find them! He sends his absolute hatred, he says. Harry's making eyes at him and Ron's making faces at them both. Wish you were here! I know you don't._

 _Have fun,_

 _Hermione_

"I have a proposition for you, Luna." Ginny grinned, "come here." Luna grinned, catching the glint in Ginny's eye and brought her the towel. Ginny scrubbed it across her head before slinging it around her shoulders. "I want to kiss you." Luna blinked owlishly and then crossed her arms, frowning. "I was just going to go for it, but, I really want to- and I really need you to want to, too."

"I don't feel like that would be right, Gin." Luna said quietly, looking away, "you don't have your memory."

And that was it. That was the last thing Ginny could take, the straw that broke the Hippogriff's back. She snarled at the blonde, throwing her arms in the air.

"What if I never get my memory back! I don't even want it! I bloody care about you, Luna! I'm fucking sorry that I was a dick. I know I was! I know I was a wanker but _this_ has nothing to do with _that_! Merlin, Luna, you're bloody beautiful! I want to kiss you because you're beautiful! All of you! Oh bugger all." Luna was sniffling at being yelled at, blue eyes tearing up. Ginny sagged in defeat, waving the proverbial white flag, "alright, don't- oh don't do that, Luna. Please, love, don't do that."

"You didn't have to yell." Luna sniffled. Then she snapped, "you didn't have to _leave_."

"Luna," Ginny whimpered, "I was drunk. Merlin, I was smashed. I had to have been completely blistered to not remember _you_."

"Oh no you didn't." Luna snapped, putting a finger in Ginny's face, eyes narrowed and a chill ran up Ginny's spine. This sweet, beautiful woman was an absolutely terrifying sight when she was pissed. The Chaser was torn between fear and admiration, running and kissing her any damned way. "I think you might have faked it, to be honest. You're the famous skirt chasing Chaser, with beautiful women from all around! It would absolutely ruin your reputation to be seen with _looney Luna Lovegood_ no matter how bloody beautiful you think I am! You're just like EVERYBODY ELSE!" Luna knocked a plate to the floor and smashed it before stalking off and Ginny just stood there, shell shocked. She started, wincing away when Luna's bedroom door slammed closed.

Hermes hissed atop a counter, glaring at her and Ginny snarled at him, drawing her wand.

"AND YOU LEAVE HERMES ALONE!" Luna roared on the other side of the door. Ginny narrowed her eyes, pointing at the owl and mouthing "next time". The owl hissed again before flying out the window and Ginny knelt, repairing the plate and reminding herself that Harpies didn't cry, they shrieked and raged. Sighing, she set the plate in the sink and spotted the package, glad she hadn't offered Luna what was in the box for a kiss. That would have ended in a trip to St. Mungos. Sighing, she picked it up and crept as quietly as she could to Luna's door, laying her head against it.

"Luna. Please, open the door."

"Go away." Luna's voice broke, she was crying.

"Luna, I... I don't know what that looney bit was. I don't remember. But... I'll find a time turner, alright? I'l go back in time and beat my own arse. Just open the door." She started as something smashed into it, sounding soft, like a shoe. "I got you something."

"Go away."

"Please?"

"GET!"

"Alright." Ginny whimpered, heart broken and wishing she'd never said anything. She set the box down, "I'm gonna leave it...outside the door. It's for you...and, and you don't have to pay me back or anything. I... I just wanted to make you smile. Consider it an apology." Luna didn't open the door, Ginny waited. After a few minutes, she walked to her bedroom, tidying up to keep busy and not cry. Then, deciding she was going to drive herself mad, Ginny left the room. Luna was still in hers, she supposed, the box still in front of the door, neatly wrapped. Shaking her head, she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Hermione looked up, laugh stopping ubruptly as a very drunk Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, tripping and landing on her rear. She looked up, eyes red.

"Merlin, Gin!" Ron hurried over, hauling her up and Ginny looked at him curiously, trying to remember.

"Oh I don't give a sod if I do remember." She sighed, hugging Ron who grinned, hugging her back,

"good enough, Gin, good enough." He beamed brightly at Hermione.

"Did- did you know," Ginny slurred, obviously pissed, looking up at him, "that I have a tab at the three broomsticks?"

"I do now." Ron laughed. Ginny nodded, walking sideways a bit with Ron hovering over her as she made her way to the table and flopped down, leering at Draco.

"I think you get on my nerves. I think you know that." He nodded, smirking and she scowled, "I also sink that Hermione is my favorite Weasley. If she washn't, she is now!" She beamed waterly at Hermione, "and I'm a sodding dick."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Hermione demanded coldly as Ginny leaned forward on her arms, drunkenly looking up at her.

"Rona- Ronnnn- Ronal- _Ron_ says your right good at hexes." Ginny pointed a finger at her, "and I don't give a damn! Hex me, I deserve it!"

"I asked you what you did, Ginny Weasley, and you answer me right this instant!" Hermione demanded, "what did you do!"

"I appa- apparrae- I was drunk." Ginny nodded, "and I'm drunk now. And I don't...I did not remember it. Luna. I did not remember. I do not remember. I never remember anysing." She shook her head vigorously, Harry getting up and heading to the kitchens, "in facted, she sinks I did member and I prete- pretended not to! Hex me. Go on."

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione snapped.

"I tried to kiss...kiss her and she blew her top." Ginny shrugged, "please?"

"Please what?"

"Hex me."

"I'm debating it!" Hermione warned.

"She _cried_ Her-her- you. She bloody CRIED!" Ginny exclaimed dropping her head on her arms. "and she's a sodding angel."

"You're damned right she is." Harry growled, slamming a potion down, "and you're not staying here with Rose that bloody drunk. Drink it." Ginny looked up at the uncorked vial and nodded, slamming it back like a shot and dropping her head again.

"s'not poison." she complained.

"No, it's a sober up." Hermione snapped, "which you need to do."

"No, I need to drink some more." Ginny moaned, holding her head, "bloody hell, I remember how bad those hurt."

"You deserve it." Hermione snapped, "you need to go back and apologize."

"Aunt Ninny? Is that you?" Ginny gasped, head snapping up and brown eyes narrowing in on the smaller version of herself. Her headache slammed and it slammed into her hard, like the bludger that had knocked her down. Hermione was talking to the girl while Ginny stared and Ron stood there looking helpless.

 _a red headed, screaming mess, passed to Ginny's arms that quieted instantly._

 _a fluffy pink teddy bear._

 _Her favorite color was pink._

Ginny gasped again. Harry was saying something to her, he was worried.

 _First words were Daddy, then Ninny, then mum._

 _"I love Aunt Ninny the best."_

 _"you're not a bear Gin."_

"Oh Fred." Ginny sobbed, choking and gagging, "ROSE!" she leapt up so fast the chair slammed to the floor with a crack, startling everyone and she slid to her knees, scooping the tiny girl into her arms. "Rose! Rose! I remember Rose! I remember everything!" She couldn't have been pried from Rose if she'd been killed and no one tried. Everyone just stood there, shocked and watching. "call George, call mum, I don't care." Ginny breathed, "I remember."

"I told you she'd remember me." Rose snapped, patting Ginny's hair, "I like your new haircut, Aunt Ninny."

"I love you, bugbug." Ginny breathed, "with my whole heart."

"I love you too, Aunt Ninny." Rose grinned, kissing her cheek. Ron was in the floo, despite the late hour, shouting to everyone. Ginny didn't care. She didn't pay attention to a single person until sleepy eyed children wandered up and she had so many hugs to give, remembering when each one was born, and how they loved Aunt Ninny the best.

Then she was up, hugging and kissing each one with proclomations of love, saving George for last.

"I died." she told him, tucked under his chin and looking at the others, "I really died. I went to King's Cross and Fred was waiting for me." Harry stiffened, spinning around, "he told me to tell you he loved you. He loves you and he's watching and- so Merlin help me- he said he'd be there to take each of us on the train but it wasn't my time." George was sobbing and Harry was sobbing and then everyone else was crying. The children began to cry then, confused, and they all had to suck it up for them.

Then, they took them home. Ginny put Rose to bed, reading her a story and promising to come back later. She sat with Rose late into the night and hugged Hermione, the last one standing, before heading for the floo.

"I'd love to stay but-"

"No." Hermione frowned, "I understand. Go make it right. We'll see you when you emerge and I'll let everyone know." Ginny winked, stepping into the floo, head still pounding and vanished in a burst of green flames.

Luna sat on the couch, dozing without a blanket. Ginny sighed, looking at the time, it was three am. Shaking her head, she grabbed a blanket and gently tugged the book free, looking up to see Luna looking accusingly back at her. Startled, Ginny leapt back, looking at the ground as Luna sat up, snarling, and snatched the book, swatting her hard in the arm.

"YOU BLOODY HAD ME WORRIED SICK, GINNY WEASLEY!"

"I'm sorry, Luna." she jumped as Luna swatted her again, "oy!"

"YOU DESERVE IT! I TRIED TO STOP YOU WHEN YOU GOT IN THAT DAMNED FLOO-"

"I didn't see you-"

"I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE ALL NIGHT TRYING NOT TO CALL THE AURORS!"

"I'm a grown-"

"HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?"

"Yes, but I'm sober. Hermione-" Ginny blinked as Luna slammed in to her, hugging her tightly, unsure of what to do. She still didn't remember everything, probably never would, and she still didn't remember the night with Luna. But, she was excited to tell her the news and wondering if she'd get smacked if she spoke. She decided to try it. "Luna, I'm alright and I am sober. I went to the Three Broomsticks and got hammered. Then, i went to Hermione's and tried to..." Ginny paused seeing some of the strawberries were missing in the open box on the table, "and tried to get her to hex me-"

"You're daft." Luna snapped, looking up. She was about to cry again. Ginny groaned, sagging in defeat and ran her hands through her hair, Luna's arms still tightly around her waist.

"Come on, Luna, don't do that."

"You deserve it."

"No one deserves _that_. Not even Voldemort." Ginny snorted pitifully, "that's awful."

"You're being dramatic." Luna grinned, still holding on to her. Ginny wasn't sure what that meant but was sure as hell not going to find out by asking. She knew better than to risk any wrath and Luna was smiling.

"I wanna talk to you." she took the plunge anyway, "I have a lot to say."

"Me first." Luna tugged at her, sitting to face each other as they had before, only this time, Ginny had her long legs stretched out, slumped into the cushions, head leaned back to look at Luna while she spoke. The girl wiped at her face and actually looked sheepish. "I'm sorry..." she looked around, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I took all that out on you when you don't remember-"

"But, Luna-"

"I'm not finished!" Ginny's mouth snapped shut. "I shoudln't..." Luna sighed heavily, sagging, "I shouldn't have taken that out on you when I had no proof what so ever. It was just... the children we went to school with...it doesn't matter. None of it matters. I really care for you and... and, if you'd like to kiss me, then, yes." She nodded, blushing hotly. She finished quietly, "I'd like you to." Ginny blinked at her, shocked. Heat pooled in her belly, head still pounding hard. Luna risked a hurt glance up, "are...are you going to?" She asked shyly.

" _so many times._ " Ginny breathed, sitting up. She climbed across the short space, coming up on her knees and took Luna's face in her hands. "but let me tell you this, first." Luna winced, "no, love, it's _important_." Ginny stressed, "I saw Rose. I saw Rose and I remembered. I... I don't remember what happened with you still, there are pieces missing but I remember most everything. I need you to know that." Luna beamed brightly, light shining from within,

"that's bloody amazing!" Ginny tossed her head back, laughing at Luna's harsh language. It was adorable.

"I'm not done." She chuckled, "and I remember the children at school. I remember hexing more than a few, Luna, on your behalf, with my bat bogey. I had a lot of fun doing it. I can tell you that... whatever happened with us, it had shite to do with that. You are _not_ Looney Lovegood. You're Luna Lovegood. You're beautiful and amazing and perfect and I was a sorry sod." she paused, dipping her head to kiss Luna because if she waited another second, her entire brain would burst through her skull. Luna whimpered, pressing her silky lips closer to Ginny's and Ginny gasped, moving her mouth, darting her tongue out to play with Luna's. She didn't give a damn if the strawberries cost six hundred galleons a piece, Luna tasted amazing and she'd happily pay for them.

She was in awe of the tingly feeling Luna's hands gave her, easing through her hair and the heat pooling in her belly. Luna tugged them more tightly together and Ginny gasped as a searing pain went through her skull, wincing.

"What?" Luna whispered, tensing, "what is it? Ginny?"

"My head." Ginny moaned, "the soberup."

"Those are hardly safe." Luna sighed, letting go. Ginny clung to her, "let me up, Gin, I promise I'll make it better, alright?" She stood, going to the kitchen and Ginny stretched out on the couch, watching. She was wearing the sleek white dress again and this time her nipples being hard had shite to do with the chill. Ginny groaned as Luna sat down, "I know it hurts, here, take these."

Ginny snorted, shooting back the potions and stared at Luna's body while she waited for them to take effect. Luna leaned forward and the dress gaped, revealing her breasts, as she took Ginny's wrist in her hand to feel for a pulse.

"Your pulse is racing, Gin. Maybe I should have used a different potion?"

"It's shite to do with the potions," Ginny growled, dragging her eyes up to meet Luna's, taking just long enough to make sure Luna realized she was looking. Luna blushed hotly but made no move to hide them away, fingers tightening on Ginny's wrists. "I absolutely _adore that dress_." Ginny growled, headache fading away, "I'm going to buy you one in every color."

"I don't like orange." Luna offered, making Ginny laugh, reaching out for her. She tugged the blonde on top of her and Luna was more than willing, stretching out along Ginny's much harder, Quidditch toned body. "you don't need to be having sex, Gin," she whispered, twisting her hips around, "you need to rest."

"Is that a no?" Ginny purred, pausing her reach for Luna's waist. Luna fidgeted again, frowning and chewing her lip. "I'm not going anywhere, Luna. I want you. All of you. All of the time. I can wait, if you want me to or need me to. I'll do it happily. I want you- will you date me? As in long term, all mine, I'm all yours, date me?"

"Yes." Luna frowned, "obviously."

"Obviously." Ginny grinned, dropping her hands, "I won't touch you then, love. If you think I need to rest- do I really have to?"

"Yes." Luna breathed, "yes. You really... have to." She shook her head vigourously, sitting up and Ginny placed her hands behind her head, staring up at Luna adoringly.

"Feel free to just sit there." She grinned. Luna rolled her eyes, looking down at her hands and her hair fell about her face loosely. Ginny sighed, "but, I do have to rest. If I don't get in the bed, with you out of my sight, you're not going to be able to stop me, Luna. Fuck, you're so bloody gorgeous."

"Er... thank you." Luna blushed a little redder, sliding off. Ginny stretched herself out and up, kissing Luna quickly and bidding her goodnight before heading to her bedroom door, knickers and trousers suddenly very uncomfortable. "I suppose, since you're remembering so much, you'll be making breakfast?" Luna asked as she stood in the door. Ginny looked back and winked, nodding,

"you bet. Anything you want." Luna smiled, heading for her own room as Ginny shut the door, peeled her clothes off and flopped into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny frowned as she stretched out, deciding Luna needed more plants outside that particular window to block the sun. It was too bright but the warmth was pleasant. She rolled away from the light and gasped, finding that the warmth was Luna, having been curled in her back. Luna's eyes opened at the movement and she blinked. Ginny lay there, frozen and terrified. Luna rolled, drawing a wand from beneath the pillow and then looked back at Ginny, sitting up. The sheets fell back and she was naked.

"What? What is it, Gin?"

"I...did we...I don't remember." Ginny gasped. Luna looked down at herself and let out a tinkling laugh, pulling the sheets up about her.

"We didn't- this is awkward." Luna blushed bright red. Ginny didn't give a damn how awkward it was, breathing a sigh of relief as she flopped back down.

"If we didn't have sex, what happened?"

"Honestly?" Luna whispered, twisting the sheets.

"Stop that." Ginny snorted, swatting at her hands, "you can walk around naked everywhere for all I give a damn." At Luna's sharp look she snorted, "everywhere here. Alone. With me." Luna grinned.

"I couldn't... I changed my mind and I came in here to tell you so and you were asleep and I couldn't wake you- didn't try very hard and... I guess I fell asleep."

"Bloody hell." Ginny grinned, "if you're going to do that, I'm never drinking again. Ever."

"In all fairness, I did give you a calming draught." Luna said, "it wasn't the liquor."

"Don't care." Ginny shrugged, "I do stupid messed up things when I'm drunk. I'm going to take it easy for a long time. What?"

"Well," Luna turned a shade of red she'd never seen on a person before, "you're...ah..." she mumbled the rest. Ginny leaned over,

"I'm what?" She frowned, "I didn't catch that."

"I said you're sort of rough when you're drunk." she covered her face with both hands, sheet sliding back down and then snatched it with one, "I said I sort of like it."

"You...like it...rough." Ginny said slowly. Luna nodded and Ginny snorted, tugging at her hand, "stop that and let that go. You're as sexy of a woman as I've ever seen, Luna. I want to hear more about these kinks of yours."

"Not likely." Luna snorted. She squealed, laughing as Ginny grabbed her, lifting her over and situating her to sit on top of the red head. Luna bit her lip hard, staring at the pillow while Ginny stared at her. Her hair, so loosely tied up that most of it fell about her face and neck, curled and glittered in the sun that Ginny now loved. Her pale skin had a creamy tint to it, elegantly curving over beautiful mounds of soft skin.

Luna's breasts were the most perfect Ginny had ever seen, taut pink nipples facing her and her belly was softly rounded, flat in the front over perfect white blonde curls and an amazing view of her sex, her legs propped up on eithe side of Ginny, glistening already. Ginny groaned, forcing herself to meet Luna's eyes.

"Kinks." she croaked. Luna met her gaze, eyes darkened with lust and half lidded.

"I adore freckles." Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward seductively, face inches from Ginny's, "and I love red hair." she reached out, running a hand through Ginny's, "I can come with your face between my thighs and I like it rough." That was all Ginny could take. She felt battle worn from not moving already, lunging forward to push her hands into Luna's hair and jerk her down, smashing their lips together.

Luna's hands shot out to steady herself as she whimpered, baring her hips down and moaning when Ginny bit her lip, raking her teeth across it. Ginny gripped at her hair and tugged, swinging a leg up to flip Luna and come up on top triumphantly. Then she dove, bruising Luna's lips, grabbing her thighs and forcing them apart so she could grind into her. Luna cried out mumbled nonsense and Ginny latched onto her shoulder, biting and sucking to leave another bright red bruise. Once she got started, the Chaser couldn't stop.

She abandoned any suggestion to even slow down, biting and licking and sucking and whimpering. Luna gasped and writhed, arching into her and had had enough when Ginny bit down on the soft hill of her hip, roughly shoving Ginny's face down and into her sex. Ginny didn't miss a beat, lapping up everything Luna had to give. She forced Luna's hips down, holding her there forcefully.

" _Gin- Gin- Ginny!_ " Ginny groaned, arching into the bed and tugged at her own boxers, sucking Luna's clit till she came and moaning, arching into the bed when Luna squirted. Fuck if tha wasn't the hottest thing she had ever seen, she was a Squib. Luna gasped, writhing and twisting, her skin glistening as she rode it out and Ginny watched lustfully. She mapped out every mark, every claim of her territory. Luna grabbed for her limply, "what about you?"

"I got off." Ginny smirked at Luna's gasp, hips squirming, "that was _amazing_." Luna smiled, reaching out and Ginny curled into her, holding her close.

"You didn't mind that I...er..."

"Squirted? Hell _no_." Ginny breathed, kissing her forehead, "hell no." They lay there, admiring one another and basking in it until Luna's belly growled. "Come on, love." Ginny grinned, "we'll take a shower, just a shower." she added at Luna's look, "I want to wash all that beautiful hair."

Just a shower quickly turned into not just a shower, and Luna bent over in the tub. Then, they washed off and got out, getting dressed quickly.

"I would rather enjoy a quiche." Luna smiled sweetly, propping a hip on the counter. Ginny saluted her and then bowed.

"My lady, I would make you a hundred quiches." she grinned, "what would you like in it?" Luna frowned,

"Asiago and...mushrooms and...spinach?"

"Yours." Ginny nodded, scurrying about the kitchen. She heard the flutter of the owl but didn't bother looking back.

"Oh, _Ginny_ , what did you _do_?" Luna moaned and Ginny spun, closing the door to the oven. In Luna's hands, a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny hurried over, frowning, and looked.

 **GINNY WEASLEY- INFAMOUS PLAYER- IN LOVE**

 **Ladies, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley, infamous Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, has fallen head over heels in love. Yes, I know you're all heart broken about this, just as you were after her recent accident. We received hundreds of letters on Miss Weasley's behalf.**

"Let me see that." Ginny growled, hooking a chair with her foot and sitting down to read it. She really despised Rita Skeeter.

 **Alas, Ginny Weasley was seen by one of the Daily Prophet's sources in the Three Broomsticks last night, alone but lamenting over her new love, Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophillius Lovegood and Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital. One must wonder if Miss Lovegood took advantage of Miss Weasley in her current state or if this was a flame dating back to their shared Hogwarts days; perhaps, even, a love forged while war raged around them on the battlefield? We have not yet found out but will not stop until we do.**

"Yeah well," Ginny snorted, "she's a great bint anyway, Luna." She rolled her eyes at a picture where Ginny turned and winked at the camera from beneath a ratty ball cap and another where Luna smiled sweetly. The one at the bottom was somehow taken of them laughing together in Hogsmeade. Ginny glanced up, "you look so pretty, see?" But Luna just stared at the table. "Talk to me, Luna."

"Healer Fabin." Luna shuddered, "he'll have read that by now. I've likely lost my job."

"Oh, Luna." Ginny breathed, "I hadn't even thought- Oh, I'm so sorry." Luna melted into her, sniffling and Ginny held her tighter, head turning when several pops sounded outside. "Luna, love, let me up. Someone's here." Ginny snatched her wand and stormed to the door, praying it would be reporters she could hex into the duck pond. It wasn't.

"We thought we'd give you some time." Hermione sighed, eyeing her wand. Ginny dropped it, scowling,

"Yeah, well, we've only been up maybe ten. I'm going after Skeeter." Molly gave her a pointed look and Ron crossed his arms. "can't stop me." She snapped, "come on in." Harry gave her a sympathetic look and Hermione rushed to Luna, hugging her. Ginny growled and banged things around while everyone tried to be positive, Hermione going to set up wards about the house that would keep anyone not on them out.

"It'll be alright." Luna sniffled at Molly, smiling with teary eyes, "I'll bet I can find work some place else."

"Your quiche." Ginny offered weakly, sliding the plate across the table. Luna grabbed at it hungrily and Ginny nodded to Harry and Ron who both got themselves some. "you leave more for her." Ginny warned without looking back. Both boys snickered and Ginny leaned on the table to watch Luna eat.

"This is really good."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. Ron and Harry agreed so Molly and Hermione had some. "Luna, do you want me to come with you to see Healer Fabin?" As if on cue, an owl came in, carrying a green envelope.

"That'll be him now." Luna sighed, opening it, "and no, I'll be fine, Ginny." She read it over, tearing up again and Ginny bristled. "On second thought... could you? Come with me?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded, "when?"

"He wants to see me immediately," she said, lip trembling, "he's just finished his shift and read the paper. I'll...I'll bet Nurse Jones...she kept it from him."

"I'll bet she did." Ginny sighed, going to get dressed while Hermione comforted Luna. Luna joined her moments later, hugging her tightly.

"I don't even enjoy it, Ginny!" she sobbed, "I just... it's nice, to help people, and it pays so well and... and... and I love my coworkers!" Ginny shushed her, swaying her back and forth. When Luna calmed, she lifted the pale face with her finger,

"Hey, don't you worry. Alright, love? I'll tell him I was drunk and that you-"

"No." Luna shook her head, rubbing her face, "no, we're not going to lie. He would have found out eventually. You're so...so high profile." Ginny nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Alright, love, whatever you'd like." she shrugged, "I'm there to support you but if you need me to do _anyhting_ , let me know."

"Translated, you're there so I have you to cry on but you'll hex him if I nod."

"Or breathe." Ginny grinned, "hell, just blink."

Nurse Jones winced as Healer Fabin roared at Luna on the other side of the glass door. Ginny looked miserable, back against the wall with her hands in her pockets and head down. She sighed, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder,

"I tried to tell her this was coming, way back when I caught you following her about." she said softly, "and I think you knew, deep down." Ginny nodded weakly, "but, I'm happy you both realized."

"Thank you." Ginny murmured, head snapping up,

"I- I- I HAVE HALF A MIND TO FIRE YOU, THIS INSTANT! HOW YOU COULD DO SOMETHING _SO STUPID- SO INSANE-_ " Ginny's eyes narrowed and Nurse Jones smirked, dropping her hand.

"Get him, Miss Ginny." Ginny spun, slamming the door open so hard the glass cracked, seething. Luna stood tall but looked as though she might cry.

"You watch your fucking mouth when you talk to her you fat sack." Ginny snarled, grabbing Luna's hand, "you disrespectful _piece of shit_!"

"Ginny, calm down."

"I am calm. If I weren't he'd be in pieces!" Ginny snarled, glowering at the now pale man, "don't you _ever_ let me hear you talking to her like that again or _so help me_ I'll bring down all of Hogwarts on your greasy head! LUNA QUITS YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Ginny ushed Luna through the door, slamming it shut again. "you don't bloody need him." Ginny snapped, "you've got me. I've got bloody mountains of gold, Luna, mountains. You can pay me back or not, I don't give a flying hippogriff. That man-" Luna silenced her, halfway to the exit, with a passionate kiss. The Healers and nurses and an awful lot of patients went wild, cheering.

"Hush." Luna breathed, leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder, "I just want to go home, forget this entire day and eat strawberries."

"Done." Ginny growled, leading her out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

"I haven't killed anyone." Ginny griped at Ron as he came to stand next to her. Her older brother nodded, looking around the shop.

"I know. Mione went to be with Luna. It's awkward up there for me so I came to find you." Ginny rolled her eyes, looking up at an owl. "You detest owls."

"Luna loves owls." Ginny informed him, "I'm going to get her an owl. She's a bloody angel you know." Ron snorted and nodded as she paid for the strangest looking one she could find and headed out into the alley. "She's not even mad at me. Not even a little. I quit her job for her, Ron, I'd be hacked."

"True, but you can also afford it." Ron pointed out. Ginny nodded, she'd stopped by the bank and was informed she had well over a thousand galleons dumped in it every two weeks due to some smart investments and a cetain blonde Seeker.

"I know, I just...I want her to be happy." Ginny sighed, "I can't buy that."

"You can try like hell apparently." Ron snorted, looking at the bags floating dutifully behind Ginny. The youngest Weasley laughed, looking back at them.

"I am trying, huh?" She sighed, "Luna is going to have my head."

"What was it Dad used to say all the time?" Ron frowned, "in for a sickle?"

"In for a sickle, in for a galleon." Ginny nodded, laughing. "and Charlie, what was it?"

"Go big or go home." Ron laughed, "so, what now?"

"Go big or go home it is." Ginny grinned, "but I've no idea where to buy her ground she can build a bloody zoo on."

"She wants...a zoo."

"Don't laugh, Ron." Ginny warned, "I mean that. It's not a zoo. It's... I forget what she called it. A sanctuary? She wants an orphanage for magical creatures that need her. A farm, with magical critters scurrying about."

"Sounds dangerous." Ron snickered, "but, you'd get to see Hagrid regularly."

"Hagrid!" Gnny gasped, "Hagrid would know!" She tucked through the crowd, headed for the Apparition point. Ron cried out,

"you're not serious?!" A startled passerby squeaked and he sighed, slumping, "she's bloody serious." Trying not to look guilty in any way, Ron apparated after she did, headed for Luna's. Hermione's eyes narrowed,

"where have you been?"

"Diagon Alley." Ron mumbled. Luna looked up, sipping her tea,

"did you find Ginny?" he nodded, "is she still there?" he shook his head. Luna sent an amused look at a suspicious Hermione, "are you going to tell us where she is?" He shook his head. "and why not?"

"I don't mean to offend," Ron sighed, "but I know Gin. I've known her near my whole life and not near as long for either of you. There's only so much your sort will do to me."

"What's _our sort_?" Hermione grinned, rapping her wand on the table.

"The sort with a conscience and no mind for torture," he paused, adding, "someone you know, in any case. Ginny's sort wouldn't lose a wink of sleep." At their grins, he balked, "you think I'm joking! I've _seen_ it. She's barking. B-A-R-K-I-N-G. Mad." With that, he sat down and stubbornly crossed his arms to wait.

"Now listen," Ginny said, patting the air already as soon as she came through the door two hours later. She paused, eyeing Hermione and Luna and looked to Ron on the couch, "you snitch on me?" He shook his head, "good choice." Ron stared hard at their significant others as if to say _see?_ "So, I bought some things." Ginny offered, "to try to make up for it. I know money can't buy happiness and all that rot, but...whatever." She shrugged, setting the owl on the table, "he's not got a name, I don't like him. He's _rude_ and he's _impatient_. He's also yours, Luna."

"I can see all the bags." Luna sighed and Ginny shrugged, flicking her wand so they'd follow her in.

"In for a sickle, in for a galleon." she shrugged, "if I thought you'd like it... well, clearly."

"You were gone a lot longer than just this." Hermione called as Ginny made her way to sit next to Ron, now on the couch.

"Nah." Ginny shrugged, whispering something to her brother who scowled.

"I think I'm going to name him Harpie." Luna smiled, petting the ruffled owl, "he seems very sweet." Hermione, agreeing, nodded. She helped Luna look through the bags while Ginny and Ron whispered in the living room.

"Aren't you curious what they're up to?"

"Hm?" Luna looked to the Weasleys, "oh, no. She'll come around eventually."

"You've the patience of a thrice knighted saint." Hermione grinned, "oh, that's a pretty dress."

"Isn't it?" Luna beamed, twirling around. Ginny grinned, appearing in the doorway to watch, leaning on one side of the jamb and a tired looking Ron in the other. Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek and he took her home. Luna looked up from a startlingly bright green tea pot and smiled, "I love all of it, Ginny. You could make me spoiled and lazy."

"I look forward to it." Ginny grinned, "so, I thought maybe you'd like a vacation of sorts? Maybe go to muggle london and stay in my flat with me. It's private and we can go out and do whatever you like. Or, we can stay in and try all the different muggle foods and watch cinema."

"Oh could we?"

"Yes ma'am." Ginny grinned, watching Luna scurry off to throw things in a bag and then scurry back in to grab some of her new things including a few books on magical creatures. She practically bounced, clinging to Ginny's arm. Ginny laughed and side alonged both of them out.

The first thing Ginny did was walk around the flat making sure there weren't any photos out of any other women which just made Luna laugh.

"You're welcome to go wherever you like." Ginny said, flicking a light switch, "that's the loo, the kitchens, the bed. But, the couch has a bed within it, and I thought I'd move my mattress on it. We'll camp out sort of." Luna beamed, clearly excited,

"show me how everything works." She looked at the television, "and is this a portrait?"

"Sort of?" Ginny frowned, "that's the telly. Hermione showed me how to use them all and Harry showed me how to have fun." she winked at Luna, "alright, so, consider this round thing with the dash, a rune. It means 'to start'." Ginny moved about the flat, showing her various things before going and jerking out the mattress inside the couch. Luna was still inspecting and Ginny was alright with that, she'd done it for a week. Then, Ginny's heart clenched. Luna had pulled her odd, purple glasses from her bag and was looking around at everything. She smiled when she caught Ginn watching, pulling them down.

"Harry says those actually work." Ginny ventured, "but that only you seem to understand how."

"I think they're bits of magic." Luna said softly, frowning, "Harry said that?"

"You did find him in his invisibility cloak." Ginny considered, "wearing those. But isn't there a more logical explination?"

"Wouldn't that take the fun out of it?" Luna asked, countering. Ginny blinked at her. She was right. A lot of things had the fun ripped right out of them. "I think... I believe that children are the most powerful magical beings, Gin. Yet, we think we have so much more. Still, who laughs more? Who has more fun? Which is more important?"

"I'm thoroughly chastised." Ginny grinned.

"You know," Luna traced her hand across an expensive italian chair, "Hermione thinks that possibly, the soberup helped you. It was a shock to your brain. She's going to look into it but she won't find anything." she bit her lip and looked up, "I think Rose did it."

"Rose is a chi...go on." Ginny grinned, crossing her arms. Luna lifted her wand,

"wandless, nonverbal magic." she turned, levitating a teddy bear Rose had given Ginny. "you must invision it, you must want it. Children have the most powerful imaginations, the most want and their magic is uncontrolled, untamed. Perhaps she wanted her Aunt Ninny to be well so badly, wanted you to remember her so badly, that she cast a spell and none of you even realized." she set the bear down and Ginny blinked, "or, maybe, we can take the fun out of it- remove the real magic, and you just remembered at the right time." Luna frowned, thinking.

"I... that makes sense." Ginny grinned, nodding, "I'll tell Rose. You should meet her."

"I have, I gave her her first potions as a baby." Ginny frowned, thinking back to when Rose had been born, remembering the day more clearly when she brought it forward.

"I do remember that!"

"I remember you hoarding her." Luna giggled.

Ginny wandered into the bedroom, thinking about everything Luna had said. She made sense and was possibly far wiser that anyone Ginny had ever met, just very misunderstood. Ginny had always suspected she was a bit of a Seer and while that might still be true, it was also true that Luna just thought things through differently than everyone else, taking her own path. She grinned, flicking her wand and raising the matress. It was a huge, expensive affair and difficult to levitate because of it's awkward shape and size, quickly sending the nightstand to the ground.

"I'm alright!" she called, laughing as she turned it to fit through the door and laid it atop the couch's matress. "banged it in to the nightstand."

"I'll help you pick it up." Luna nodded, following her back into the bedroom. Everything that had been in the nightstand drawer had scattered across the floor. Luna knelt to pick that up while Ginny righted the furniture and took the drawer out, it had been knocked from its track and she slid it back in. She'd no sooner closed it than she heard Luna gasp. She turned, frowning. Luna held a stack of various parchments and photos in one hand and a photo in the other.

"I'm sure whoever that is, I've long forgotten whatever we're doing." Ginny scowled, standing and walking over. She grinned, head tilting to the side, "perhaps not."

"I should hope so." Luna snorted, "I'm still in the room for Merlin's sake." She stood, holding out the photo of herself. In it, Luna was laughing and beautiful. "where did you get that, Ginny? What is it and why was it here?" Ginny frowned, thinking.

"Harry." She said slowly, "Harry gave it to me because I asked him for it. He said..." Ginny scowled, picturing Harry's face and gasped.

 _Ginny frowned gently, reaching her hand out to trace the photos in Harry's album. Harry Potter was widely known as the Boy Who Lived Twice but only those closest to him knew he was a hoarder of photos. He had albums on top of albums and Ginny sat on his couch, glass of Ogden's Best in one hand, photo album in her lap while Harry drank his own, arguing about what a great prat Draco Malfoy was._

 _"Luna." Ginny said softly and her heart shattered. She remembered flirting with the blonde at the hospital, how Luna's laugh tinkled and she loved the sound. They'd had lunch in the shotty cafeteria a hundred times and Ginny had even become more fearless at work just for an excuse to come see the Healer, even if it made Luna think she was careless or wonder how she'd become a Harpie in the first place._

 _But Luna was gone and she'd never come back. Ginny had taken it too far. She'd fought the urge to sleep with her friend and fought it powerfully. Then she had and that was it. Watching Luna scream her name and then watching her sleep peacefully had been the nail in the coffin for Ginny and she'd finally fallen hard and fast. Ginny loved Luna and they were so different. Ginny was a Harpie, a travelling always gone position, and Luna was a Healer, needed here. Ginny had women for ages, daft ones. She did that on purpose, so she wouldn't fall in love, wouldn't get smashed like a Bludger._

 _But she had. She had panicked, pretending not to remember so Luna wouldn't have to get hurt. Luna was all too perfect for Ginny, by far. When she didn't slap Ginny, didn't try to tell her what had happened, that had only proven it and Ginny had shoved her away to keep her safe. Ginny was keeping Luna safe from, well, Ginny._

"Harry said I could have it. I asked him for it." Ginny replied, tucking the photo at the top of the pile where she could grab it and look at it. That's where it had been in the first place. "he took it, a long time ago."

"Oh." Luna frowned, "you're upset. I don't mind it, Gin, really." she paused, "no, that's not it. What's the matter, Gin?"

"Nothing at all." Ginny lied, not wanting Luna to know how stupid she'd been or that Luna was right and she did remember.

"Liar." Luna teased, "but, alright. Let's get something to eat. Can we?"

"Whatever you'd like, love." Ginny paused, Luna frowning. "we'll get a lot of things, I can afford it and you can try it all." Luna beamed brightly and that eased Ginny's headache. She smiled, going to the phone and ordering from several places.

Within the hour, food was piling up along the sofa table and Luna was looking at all of it like a kid in a sweet shop. Ginny smiled, opening the door for the pizza man- her personal favorite. He grinned, having been there a hundred times.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been out of the country." Ginny nodded, feeling in her pockets, "blast, you take a card don't you?" The man nodded and Ginny retreated to the side table, unashamed to admit she had a card there specifically for take out. Her moving gave the man a perfect view of Luna, sitting atop the two mattresses with her strange glasses on her head and wearing the white dress Ginny loved so much.

"She's gorgeous." he grinned. Ginny beamed back,

"and taken. Mine. Here you go." She took the pizza and closed the door, going to sit it down. "That's all of it, love. What would you like to try first?" Luna had her head down, staring at the bed and she looked up, an accusation in her eyes. _Oh yes, possibly some Seer in her afterall_. Ginny flinched away, ducking her head.

"you remembered didn't you?" Luna snapped. Ginny's head shot up, glaring,

"if you bring up that Looney bit again, I'm going to lose it, Luna." she threatened, "and I'll probably yell and you'll cry because I yelled and I'll go buy more things. So, let's skip past all of that. I did not pretend to forget because of my reputation, or, because shite to do with some cruel kids in Hogwarts."

"But you did then?" Luna asked softly, "you pretended to forget on purpose?"

"You know what? I remember pretending and I was bloody good at it." Ginny said, "sometimes, I think you've a bit of a Seer in you." Luna's accusing stare held. "Alright. Yes, I pretended to forget but I did it for you."

"For me?" Luna snorted, "do you realize how absolutely mad that sounds? And they call _me_ looney!" Her voice was shrill, she was about to scream. "I fell in love with you, Ginny! I never felt that way about another girl! I've never been with another girl! You broke my heart!" Ginny felt stung but she ignored it, heart pounding. "why are you looking at me like that?" Luna demanded.

Ginny crawled across the bed to her, kicking off her boots and nuzzled into Luna's neck, kissing along the floral scented skin there, nuzzling her.

"I fell in love with you too. That's why, Luna. I love you, I don't want to see you hurt. What I did was stupid, it was daft. I do stupid things, I'm a Weasley, afterall." she chuckled, nuzzling Luna's cheek to whisper in her ear, "I thought I was protecting you from me."

"Yes...well...I'm still mad." Luna snapped half heartedly. Ginny giggled, shaking her head and leaned back to grab a slice of pizza. Luna grabbed a fork and scampered around behind the couch to try everything. "that really was daft."

"I know." Ginny nodded, "I dated... air headed tarts, as Mione calls them and I was perfectly happy with that. I wanted sex and that is all you can get from women like that. But, in the long run, I want children. I want banter and cuddling and flying and a home. I want to be in love, head over heels, and grow old and cook and fight and bring someone home to the Burrow that my mum will cart off into the sunset with happiness. I...I saw all of that in-"

"If you say me, Ginny Weasley, and make me cry, I'll hex your nose off." Luna growled in warning and Ginny's eyebrows shot up. She believed she'd do it but she wasn't going to stop.

"In...er, this really lovely girl. So, I bollocksed it up on purpose because I saw what I wanted and I panicked. I'm a cad."

"What is this?" Luna asked, going for distraction.

"Thai. Do you want to?"

"What is this?"

"Chinese, would you like to meet my mum and ride off happily with her-"

"Pizza, yes?"

"yes- into the sunset?"

"Stop it!"

"Nope." Ginny grinned. Luna pouted and Ginny gaped at her, "are you doing that on purpose, Luna?"

"Is it working?"

"Alright, I'll stop just stop doing that!"

"Thank you. Now, Hermione has told me about cinema," to Ginny's surprise, Luna grabbed the spiciest curry and sat down with the takeaway in her lap, eating happily, "show me, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny grinned, summoning the remote.


	10. Chapter 10

**Some Things Are More Important**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUALITY should not be a warning but there you have it. It's rated M for a reason. Flamers will be dealt with.**

 **Read and review! It gives me life.**

Ginny frowned, carrying Luna's bags as well as hers, convinced Luna was revelling in her willingness to do so but not minding in the slightest. If Luna wanted to be a princess, Ginny would make her a princess. Luna smiled over her shoulder as though caught, having side along disapparated them near the duck pond so she could check on the baby ducks.

"Are you sure we can't just go back?" Ginny whined. Luna frowned, looking up from her eggs. She hadn't looked toward the house once as of yet and Ginny wasn't sure if everything was finished or what to do because no one had owled her. The goal was to keep Luna out of the house.

"I thought you said you liked the cottage."

"I love the cottage." Ginny countered, "much better than my flat. I just liked what we were doing and that dress. Let's go back and you put that on and we'll have sex until you can't take it any more." Luna wasn't bargaining.

"Are you trying to keep me away?" Luna asked, turning to look toward the house. Before she could, Ginny stumbled, falling to the ground on purpose and yelped. Luna looked back.

"Think I broke my ankle." Ginny whined, "we should go to St. Mungos."

"You're a terrible faker." Luna grinned, bouncing, "it's a surprise, isn't it? Oh is it _the_ surprise?" She crouched, "can I go see? Please?"

"Well... fine." Ginny frowned, pulling herself up, "but no running, I'm tired."

"and you want to see me see it." Luna bounced, nodding, "it's okay if it's not finished, if that's why you want to leave. What is it? Where?" She turned around, spotting the barn, "what's that?" and she scampered off. Ginny sighed, jogging after her and found Luna bouncing at the door in front of Hagrid.

"Thought yeh'd be gone a bit longer."

"That's alright, Hagrid." Ginny grinned, shaking her head, "let her loose."

"I want to see!" Luna had the delight of a child and Hagrid couldn't resist. Ginny didn't think anyone could really. He turned, placing a huge hand on the barn and pushing it open. Luna shot into the barn, taking off.

"Now, these owls here, I've been watchin after 'em at Hogwarts, I reckon, most their lives. They're not pure bred, and some of 'em ain't too smart, but they ain't got no home, there, Luna." Luna had her head cocked all the way back, just dropped back, staring. Ginny glanced up at the thirty some owls and supressed a groan.

"What's that?" Luna frowned, head jerking to the side, "thestrals!" she shot off.

"Always liked her." Hagrid grinned as Luna petted a thestral, "now, Luna, this one is a secret. He's old and a bit cranky, but he's harmless if yeh know how to treat 'im." Ginny scowled. She should have known better than to ask _Hagrid._ Luna didn't seem to think so and when Ginny saw what it was, she drew her wand, going after Luna and Hagrid shouted.

"LUNA! NO!" But it was too late. Luna had already wrapped her arms around the giant Hippogriff, Buckbeak. There had been no bow, no waiting, no nothing.

"Shhh, you'll startle him." Luna warned, petting his head and the thing actually purred. Looking at Ginny, it raised it's crest and hissed. Ginny held her hands up, thumb holding her wand to her palm and backed out, head down.

"Alright, Feathers, alright. She's all yours but if you hurt her, I'll defeather you so fast you won't know what hit you." He hissed and she pointed a warning finger but backed out.

"That's all I've got so far." Hagrid said, "I reckon anythin' else was a bit dangerous, best left with me." Ginny nodded sternly in agreement, eyeing a large stall with flobberworms that Luna climbed to coo over.

"Harry know Buckbeak is here?" Hagrid shook his head, "I'll owl him." Ginny nodded, "did you have any trouble with the bank?"

"I reckon not." Hagrid grinned, "they went right teh work when I told 'em it was fer Luna and yeh'd sent me. Apparently, she's managed to make friends with the buggers. They'd like teh envest and whatnot, told me to tell yeh that."

"I'll be damned." Ginny grinned, thinking that maybe this idea could be brilliant.

"Got yer house elves too, they're round her somewheres."

"Oh?" Luna trounced up, "where are they?" At their mistress' call, the house elves, six in total lined up. Luna beamed at them, clapping her hands, "are you going to help me keep my animals?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Don't call me that." Luna frowned, "I'm her mistress if anything." Ginny snorted. "just call me Luna. I'll knit you some clothes. I do love to knit." She smiled, sitting in front of them cross legged.

"Mistress Luna," one of the house elves said, "that would be freeing uses."

"I know." Luna nodded, "but you can still help if you want to. What are your names and what do you like to eat?" Ginny sighed, ducking out as the house elves lamented Luna's amazing prowess and kind heart. She went into the kitchen, lighting the fire there and in the living room to cut the chill before calling Harry. He'd been having dinner with Ron and Hermione but scrambled through without preamble, nearly knocking Ginny over. Hermione and Ron stepped through next, Rose with Molly.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't get killed." Ron said, paling, "Kingsley would mount my head."

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So what?" Ginny countered, going into the kitchen and pulling out the things she needed to make a casserole for everyone. "She wants animals, she'll get animals. As many as I can find to buy."

"You detest owls." Hermione said, hearing a screech.

"And Hippogriffs, just so you know." Ginny nodded, chopping onions, "especially that one. Rude bugger, tries to keep Luna all to himself."

"You're in love."

"Don't make it sound like an illness, Mione, fuck."

"And you're not denying it."

"It's _Luna_." Ginny snorted, capping a bell pepper, "if you find me a bloke who doesn't love her, I'd mount his head. Probably the next Dark Lord anyway."

"That's the truest thing I've ever heard you say." Hermione laughed, "are you going to take her to the Burrow?"

"When she wants to go." Ginny nodded, "chop something, your husband eats as much as Hagrid." Hermione grabbed a knife and joined her, "I don't know though, about the Burrow? Taking Luna there to meet mum?" Hermione saw Luna standing there and tried to stop Ginny but she just went on, "it's a big step and I'm not sure." Luna's mouth dropped open and she looked hurt and Hermione scowled. "the Weasleys are a lot to handle. What do you think, Mione? Should I bring them here instead? Maybe a few at a time and threaten the brothers? What about Percy? Mione?" Ginny looked up, followed Hermione's gaze to a grinning Luna and scowled, "hello, love. Harry's not dead is he?"

"No, he's flying Buckbeak, screaming like a child." Luna grinned, "what are you making?"

"I've no idea but there's enough for your elves."

"I've got house elves, Mione." Luna beamed proudly, "Dippy, Twiddle, Rash- I know, isn't that terrible? Then there's Doiley, Skip, and Umi. I'm going to make them clothes and they're going to stay with us. They're helping, with my animals. Would you like to knit them some clothes with me?"

"That would be lovely." Hermione nodded, "and...er, yes, Percy. He could be an issue." She returned to chopping.

"He could get hexed too." Ginny snorted, "I think Dad will love her, though."

"How about we just make more and invite them?" Luna asked, circling her arms around Ginny's waist, "I've met quite a few. They're very lovely. You're mum was over here with Hermione just the other day."

"Yes, but you were my friend then. Now you're my girlfriend." Ginny frowned, "she'll be watching to see what she thinks and... oh sod it, Hermione? Will you floo call them?" Hermione nodded, hurrying to the living room. "we're celebrating your... Home for Animals."

"I like that." Luna nodded, "Luna's Home for Animals. That's what I'm going to call it."

"Listen, Luna," Ginny said suddenly. Hermione had floo'd everyone and even Charlie was coming, excited to meet anyone who had tied Ginny down. "I know dragons are pretty but my brother Charlie is coming. No dragons. No conspiring."

"I wouldn't do _that_." Luna giggled, "you're mad."

"Uh huh." Ginny frowned suspiciously, "but, if you find any, he'll take them. He works for a dragon sanctuary."

"Oh lovely." Luna smiled. Molly stepped in then with plates of biscuits and two cakes floating behind her. Hermione and Ginny scowled, wondering how she did it so quickly. "Hello, Molly! Here, let me take those." Just like that, Luna won. The first one to ever just hop in and call her Molly. Molly beamed and Ginny and Hermione traded glances of relief.

"Oh, Ginny, good! You're making my soup." Molly said, peering in the cauldron.

"Luna...can't cook." Ginny said, eyes lighting up, "I've been trying to teach her."

"Oh I could help you there." Molly offered and Luna smiled brightly. Done. Sealed. They'd be riding off into the sunset together. "Is that your knitting, Luna?"

"Yes! I'm making jumpers for the house elves Ginny bought me." Luna smiled.

"Hello to the house." Bill grinned, stepping in with Fleur who also had plates of food.

"They're all really coming." Ginny breathed. Hermione gripped her shoulder.

"We have _arrived_." Arthur said next, children following his every step.

"That's my Dad." Ginny grinned, "and his gang of miscreants."

Soon, everyone was there, eating and laughing. Charlie and Bill had carried the table out and Hermione had cast a spell to multiply the chairs and make it longer. Ron and Harry had flung up fairy lights and Ginny was smiling. Arthur, Charlie and Luna were talking excitedly about their plans while Ron tried to not look disturbed at the house elves sitting around his wife. Harry was grinning at Draco who'd slipped in basically unnoticed. Weasleys of all ages were pretending to ignore him. Rose was asking Percy an awful lot of questions, told by Hermione that it would save his life. Hagrid was laughing at all of it, George grinning with him as he tried once again to slip something into Luna's tea and she promptly poured it out, getting another cup.

Luna fit in almost better than Ginny did. She fit in perfectly. Ginny felt something break inside her, wondering what their children would look like. If there was a way. She'd never looked into it before. She wondered what she could get for her flat and what charity Luna would want to donate it too.

"Lovegood," Draco said, gaining her attention. "What, would you say, is your favorite animal then? Just out of curiosity." Percy leaned in, ready to pounce and Ginny gripped her wand, Hermione eyeing her.

"Oh, that's easy." Luna smiled, "tigers."

"Just.. tigers?" Harry asked, Ron leaning in. She nodded,

"tigers."

"I think that's a Ginny reference." Hermione whispered and Ginny met Luna's eyes, grinning. "what's your favorite animal, Gin?"

"Harpies. Beautiful, powerful, Harpies."

"Falcons." Draco snorted. Ginny stood, she knew what she had to do.

"I have an announcement." Everyone turned and Ron moaned, dropping his head to bang it on the table, everyone staring at him but Ginny.

"She's gonna do it." Ron warned, "she's really gonna do it."

"Do what?" Draco's eyes narrowed. He knew too, now. Everyone else was clueless.

"Hush. My announcement." Ginny smirked, "I have recovered most of my memory and there's no reason I shouldn't go back to the Harpies. But, I think, I'm past that time in my life and I'm not going back. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm done with Quidditch."

"Dangerous sport." Hermione nodded.

"Thank the heavens." Molly agreed. Luna just smiled.

"You can't just _quit_." Draco spluttered.

"Can and did." Ginny countered, sitting, "just then."

"See, Gin, I told you," Charlie Weasley said in the silence. Ginny grinned a memory coming flooding back.

 _"But, Charlie! You were the best! You could have picked any team, I remember the offers!" Ginny wailed, holding her broom. She was still small, Charlie had just graduated Hogwarts, "everyone thinks so! You're brilliant on a broom!"_

 _"I don't want to play Quidditch! Ginny, I know I'm good, I do. I don't_ _ **want**_ _to play!" Charlie argued, frowning as he packed his things to head off._

 _"But why, Charlie? Why? You love Quidditch!"_

 _"Because some things are more important than Quidditch."_

Ginny grinned at Hermione's look, picking up her glass of wine. Across the table, Luna eyed it hopefully, shooting her a half lidded look and Ginny downed it in response, turning to smile at Hermione,

"because, Mione, some things are more important than Quidditch."


End file.
